You Win Some, You Lose Some
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: In the process of being rewritten. See Profile for more details.


**A/N: **New_ story. Possible NatsuXWendy... and before anyone starts yelling, "INCEST!" or "SHE'S TOO YOUNG!", or even "WHERE THE HELL IS THE NALU?", well ladies and gentlemen, Wendy IS older in this story for one thing. And... this is MY story, so NO NaLu. Not because I hate it or anything, but sometimes you can really have WAY too much of a good thing._

_Please enjoy what nonsense my mind has conjured up~_

**Me no own. You no sue.**

You Win Some, You Lose Some.

. . .

"A bet's a bet, Natsu-san." The little Dragon Slayer smiled. "You agreed and now you have to face the consequences."

Gajeel smirked. "She's right. Gihi."

Saying just a few people around were shocked to see what was happening near the bar was a complete understatement.

The _entire _guild was staring at the at the three Dragon Slayers huddled by the bar, their jaws nearly touching the ground as they overheard the conversation taking place.

"How the…" Natsu stared at his fellow Dragon Slayers, his jaw also nearly touching the ground. "HOW THE HELL DID I LOSE?!"

Gajeel snickered. "Seems the kid's got a lot more _uhmph _than she makes out."

Wendy looked away in embarrassment, while pouting at the kid comment. She was only two years younger than Natsu and Gajeel, and only one year younger than majority of the girls in the guild. Wendy Marvel wasn't a kid anymore!

Natsu blinked, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Mira, do you mind if I get those items now? Natsu-san needs to go change." Wendy sweetly asked the barmaid near-by, who was also staring at three in mild shock.

"My, oh my…" Mira giggled after being snapped back into reality. "Sure, Wendy."

With that said, Mira scouted off towards the kitchen to retrieve the items Wendy had asked for.

Natsu's eyes widened after hearing that request. "Items?" He asked in confusion, momentarily forgetting about the bet he had just lost.

"That's right." Wendy turned to the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten what the consequences were?"

Natsu had opened his mouth to say something, but was swiftly cut off when Mira reappeared by the bar with a wide smile, carrying a plastic bag. "Here you go, Wendy."

The small Dragon Slayer took the bag of contents with smile in thanks, before turning back Natsu.

"Here."

Natsu stared at her before looking down at the bag. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

It was the rest of guild's turn to facepalm at Natsu's stupidity. Mira sweat dropped, before quickly jumping in.

"Open it the bag, Natsu. You'll have to put those on."

Natsu listened carefully before quickly opening the bag… gawking at the contents while his facial expression showed that of complete horror.

Gajeel decided to peek into the bag and see for himself too. In a matter of five seconds, the Iron Dragon Slayer was rolling on the ground in fits of laughter. Natsu's face flushed in both anger and embarrassment. Mostly embarrassment.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Natsu stuttered, quickly dropping the bag on the counter and looking down towards the ground.

"OH GOD… wahahahaha!" Gajeel held his sore stomach on the ground. "This is golden!"

Wendy smiled lightly before trying to put a comforting hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Those are women's clothes, Natsu-san. The loser of the bet had to cross dress for six days… remember?"

So much for comfort.

At that point, the entire guild was laughing like maniacs.

"The Mighty Salamander?" A random guild member yelled.

"Dressed as a girl?"

"Well it sure would be interesting to see if he could pull it off!" Whoever had shouted this had made Natsu blush even harder.

"WHEN WAS THIS ESTABLISHED?"

Wendy facepalmed, while Gajeel along with the rest of guild continued laughing, enjoying Natsu's shocked expression mix with both embarrassment and complete horror.

"It was mentioned at the beginning."

Before Natsu could say anything to retort and save what somewhat amount of manly pride he may have had left, Mira had nicely stepped in again while giggling.

"Don't forget the second part of the bet, Wendy."

Natsu stared at the barmaid. "THERE'S A SECOND PART? HOW COME I DIDN'T HERE ABOUT THIS?"

Gajeel's laugh had quickly died out just in time for him to hear Natsu's last question and sweatdrop. "Probably because you weren't listening, idiot."

Natsu glared dangerously in Gajeel's direction.

Wendy blinked. "What is it again, Mira-san?"

"Natsu had to do whatever you say for the next six days too, no?"

Natsu blinked, his jaw practically hitting the ground, while Gajeel smirked.

"Oh, right." He snickered. "Salamander has to be the kid's bitch."

Wendy squirmed in her seat at the sound of Gajeel's blunt statement, feeling slightly guilty. Were the consequences of the bet a bit too harsh? Was it going too far?

She thought about it for a moment, before giving up and shrugging.

Probably not. Gajeel has totally corrupted her.

It's too late to save her now.

. . .

**A/N: **_Holy fudge, I just corrupted one of the only sweet and innocent girls in this show..._

_OH WELL :3_

_You Win Some, You Lose Some._

_See what I did there?_

_Haha... yeah, not really funny. Please review?_


End file.
